


Oh Death, Won't You Spare Me Over Till Another Year?

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, his report would be filled with ‘Detective Williams could not breathe’ and ‘Detective Williams seized’ and ‘Detective Williams was dying’, but it would not read ‘Detective Daniel Williams died’ and Steve wanted to cry from the relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Death, Won't You Spare Me Over Till Another Year?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on season five, but my mind is still back in season one, specifically episode 23. The fact that I've been listening to O Death on repeat for the last few hours, and that the S01E23 is Until Death Is Near, I feel like I'm going to be stuck on this episode for a long time. Like, if you've never listened to Jen Titus' version of O Death, the last line is 'My name is Death, and the end is here.'  
> Title is from O Death, the original version, I'm not actually sure who that one belongs to, but it ain't me.

Steve was not usually one to enjoy report writing. Sure, they had reports in the SEALS, but most of that was reporting straight to the CO, and then using a whole bunch of ‘bull shit terminology’ as his second once said, in order to make the reports ‘user friendly’ for anyone who hadn’t actually been there, or would not approve of what actually happened. So yeah, Steve wasn’t usually one to enjoy report writing, and he didn’t enjoy it now either. But this report was different than the others this one was… special.

_… Five 0 had gathered outside to discuss what Sang Min was doing in the house instead of Wo Fat when Detective Daniel Williams stumbled out to us. He was coughing and unable to walk straight. He fell against the wall of the arch of the property Sang Min escaped through, and slid down to the ground, gasping out that something was wrong as his breath wheezed. I raced to Detective Williams’ side and tugged his vest off, asking him if he was hit. He was not. There was no blood. He informed us that something was wrong with his chest, and that he couldn’t breathe. Agent Kaye checked Detective Williams’ pulse and found it to be slow. Detective Williams’ informed us there was a body inside the house, with no pulse. Agent Kaye raced past us towards the house Detective Williams’ had chased Sang Min through. I ordered Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly to remain with Detective Williams while Officer Kono Kalakaua called for an ambulance. I then followed Agent Kaye into the house, were we found the body of Amoka Mulitalo.  We did not touch the body, and we stayed inside long enough for Agent Kaye to state that she thought whatever had killed the man was biological and that we needed to get Detective Williams’ to a hospital. At this time, Officer Kalakaua called for me, and Agent Kaye and I returned to Detective Williams, who was convulsing…_

The detachment of the words helped Steve very slightly. Writing ‘Detective Williams couldn’t breathe’ was so, so much easier than writing ‘Danny couldn’t breathe!’ and ‘Detective Williams was convulsing’ was easier than ‘Danno was convulsing’. The detachment allowed him to keep some semblance of sanity and control as he wrote the report, using more words than he usually would.

_… The first responders put us through decontamination. Lieutenant Kelly and I went through separately from Officer Kalakaua and Agent Kaye. Detective Williams was also put through separately, though he was rushed through with the help of the first responders. Through the wall of the decontamination shower, I could hear the first responders discussing Detective Williams’ status. From what I overheard, Detective Williams began to seize as the decontamination process came to a close, and he was rushed out to the ambulance. I rushed through the rest of the decontamination, and barely managed to catch the ambulance as they were about to leave. Detective Williams’ was on oxygen and unconscious by the time I saw him in the ambulance. He seized in the ambulance twice, once on the drive to the hospital, and again just as we arrived. I followed along behind the doctors as they rushed Detective Williams in…_

The detachment helped, but so did the luxury of glancing up from his computer screen and seeing Danny curled up on the couch, fast asleep, his chest steadily rising and falling. Today would not be the day Steve had to write ‘Yesterday, Detective Daniel Williams breathed his last breath’. Today, his report would be filled with ‘Detective Williams could not breathe’ and ‘Detective Williams seized’ and ‘Detective Williams was dying’, but it would not read ‘Detective Daniel Williams died’ and Steve wanted to cry from the relief.

He typed up the rest of his report and printed it out. He could send it to Jameson later, he thought as he shut everything down and approached the couch.

“Danny, hey, c’mon buddy, time to go home.” He called softly, smiling at the way his friend screwed up his face and turned away from Steve’s voice. “C’mon, you know you want to go home.” Danny finally sighed and opened his eyes, staring tiredly up at Steve.

“Maybe I _don’t_ want to go home, babe.” Danny replied, effecting an air of nonchalance, but Steve had learnt Danny’s _tones_ by now as Danny had learnt Steve’s _faces,_ and right now, Danny’s _tone_ screamed ‘I don’t want to be alone’. It was why Danny had come and curled up on the couch in Steve’s office, instead of just going home. They both knew it.

“Well, I want to go home, so you can come home with me, if you’d like.” Steve said, heading for the door. He knew Danny would follow, and the Jerseyite did.

* * *

Danny usually found some small enjoyment from writing reports. And since becoming Steve’s partner he’d found new ways to find enjoyment in report writing, due mostly to the fact that ‘and then Commander McGarrett hung our suspect off the side of a roof’ didn’t quite cut it as far as ‘acceptable interrogation tactics’ went. So Danny had the fun task of wording bad or questionable situations so that they sounded legit, even really good in some cases. But today… today Danny just was not in the mood.

_…and then I was exposed to Sarin. Found my way outside. Informed the others. Was rushed to hospital. Nearly died. Did not die. Left the hospital…_

For the first time, Danny’s report was less detailed than any of the other Five 0 members, and everyone was smart enough not to comment.


End file.
